


Available Resources

by PadawanMine



Series: A Different Master/Padawan Pair [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:32:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9591914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PadawanMine/pseuds/PadawanMine
Summary: Jedi Master Xanatos Crion and his Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi discuss how exactly they're going to explain their latest success to the Jedi Council...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to PadawanSkywalker and Nelion who's comments cheered me up when I was feeling especially down, both said they'd like to read more about this pair so here is a (very) tiny tale. 
> 
> PadawanMine x

“How on Hoth am I supposed to explain our success to the council?” Jedi Master Xanatos Crion asked his Padawan between sniffles. His face showed a mixture of fondness and frustration though whether that was caused by the cold or the question Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi wasn’t certain.   
“We made use of all the available resources?” Obi-Wan suggested innocently, passing over a tissue and then ducking aside as Xan aimed to box his ear.   
“Available resources? You tied the senator up!”   
Obi-Wan looked offended as he turned to look at Xan. “ _I_ didn't tie him up!”  
Xan narrowed his eyes but the effect was ruined when he had to turn away to sneeze.   
“When I told Te Zu to keep the senator tied up for a few hours I really didn’t mean it literally!” Obi-Wan protested after shoving a blanket at Xan.   
  
  
The biggest problem was, Xan mused, that tying the senator up had worked surprisingly well.  
  
  
Later after Xan had been dosed up on cough medication and poked and prodded by the medical staff (he wouldn't have bothered being checked over for a cold but Obi-Wan had successfully guilted him) he was called before the Jedi council.  
“How then, did young Obi-Wan fare in your absence?” Master Yoda asked. There was a definite twinkle in the troll’s eye and Xan blanched slightly before he sighed and replied,  
“Obi-Wan made use of all the available resources to complete the mission.”


End file.
